Permintaan Terakhir
by sabakunoryo
Summary: Permintaan terakhir Sasuke kepada Sakura dimana mungkin Sakura masih meragukan cinta Sasuke kepadanya. SasuSaku. ONESHOT.


Well, ini fic selanjutnya dari gue. Entah udah berapa fic yang udah sukses *_ngarep_* gue buat kemarin. Dan, gue lihat banyak baget respon positif dari pembaca *_sujud syuku_r*, and itu yang buat gu tetep lanjut buat nulis, nulis, and tidur dengan indah.

Well, sekarang ini cerita kilas balik, tentang dua anak manusia, ketika sedang bahagia-bahagainya mereka dipertemukan oleh cinta *_masih aja_*, takdir membawa mereka pada sebuah perpisahan yang tak pernah sekalipun mereka bayangkan. Untuk sekarang, besok, dan selamanya, selalu ditentukan oleh sang waktu yang adakn tetap berjalan sampai nanti jika sudah waktunya untuk berhenti.

Well. Let`s check out.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Permintaan Terakhir

Chara: Sasuke, Sakura

* * *

Sore itu langit redup, awan hitam yang menggantung, tanda akan segera hujan datang.

Sakura, duduk terdiam menatap kosong langit sore itu. Diam membisu dalam pikiran melayang pada kejadian malam, seminggu yang lalu, dimana kejadian yang tak mau dia harapkan sebenarnya, menyapu semua impian indah bersama Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Malam itu, senang dirinya, tepat malam jadinya dengan Sasuke. Namun, siapa sangka, bahwa hari tu, adalah terakhir kalinya dia bisa melihat senyuman yang menghiasi bibir Sasuke.

Ketika hujan mulai turun, kenangan terburuk yang pernah ada, teringat kembali dalam pikirannya.

_**Malam, minggu lalu**_

Sepoi angin, mengelus lembut rambut Sakura. Berdiam diri dalam hangatnya pelukan Sasuke.

Malam ini, adalah malam hari jadi mereka berdua.

Senang, mungkin lebih dari biasanya mereka rasakan malam ini. Semua itu terlihat, raut wajah mereka yang seolah bersinar, senyuman yang terus-menerus tak pernah pudar dari bibir mereka, dan erat peluk mereka, tanda bahwa tak ingin waktu berjalan dengan cepat malam itu.

Berdua, dibawah remangnya cahaya bulan, mereka memadu kasih.

"Hei. Kamu senang engga? Kita, sekarang, hari ini, hari jadi kita. Engga terasa iya, kita udah selama ini?"

Sasuke membuka percakapan dengan senyum termanis bagi Sakura.

"Jelas seneng bangetlah, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau, tahun depan, kita ngerayain lagi iya?"

Sakura membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan ciuman hangat di pipi Sasuke.

"Iya, tenang aja. Selepas dari akademi, kita akan terus bersama seperti ini. Sepanjang waktu, tiap detik selalu bersama."

Seraya melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke, Sakura dengan wajah penuh harap, kemudian bertanya …

"Kamu janji kan. Engga akan ninggalin aku?"

Sakura bertanya pertanyaan yang selalu dia lontarkan setiap waktu.

Mungkin, sudah bosan sebenarnya Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya Sakura sendiripun sudah tahu apa yang akan dijawab Sasuke.

"Kamu selalu nanya itu. Aku udah berkali-kali ngomong sama kamu kan. Aku ini udah mentok sama kamu. Aku pengen kamu jadi yang terakhir, dan selamanya buat aku. Tapi, khusus buat kamu, aku janji engga akan pernah ninggalin kamu, apapun yang terjadi, sampai waktu yang bener-bener misahin kita berdua. Ok? Jadi, jangan kamu sangka aku akan tinggalin kamu demi cewek-cewek lain diluar sana. Aku engga akan mungkin ngelakuin itu, iya?"

Sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis, puas, senang akan jawaban yang sasuke berikan.

"Aku sayang kamu banget"

"Aku juga, Sakura-chan."

Mata mereka beradu beberapa saat. Seolah mengerti hati satu dengan yang lain. Mereka merapatkan bibir mereka dengan penuh cinta.

Berciuman dibawah sinar bulan purnama saat itu, sangatlah romantis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka terlena oleh cinta.

Namun, saat itu, entah mengapa angin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Ditambah lagi, dengan munculnya petir yang menyambar, membuat malam itu seperti akan datang badai.

"Hm, kayaknya udah waktunya kita pulang nih. Badai nih kayaknya."

Sasuke yang mulai menyadari adanya ketidak beresan pada cuaca malam itu, menyarankan agar mereka berdua segera pulang.

"Iya, yuk pulang. Aku juga takut nih. Nanti, seperti badai beberapa tahun lalu. Aku takut mengingatnya. Rumahku hampir saja …"

"Ya, hari dimana orang tuaku meninggal terbawa badai sampai laut."

Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong omongan Sakura, membahas tentang orang tuanya yang meninggal dalam bencana tahun kemarin, ketika badai yang sanget besar membawa keluarganya pada kematian.

Sedikit banyak, raut wajah Sasuke yang tadinya berseri, sekarang terlihat sedih.

"Maaf, aku engga maksud ingetin kamu sama kejadian itu."

Sakura merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sasuke mengingat kembali orangtunya.

Sembari senyum tipis, Sasuke …

"Engga pa-pa ko Sakura-chan. Engga usah takut gitu iya? Aku engga pa-pa ko, kan masih ada Sakura-chan disini."

Sakura tersenyum lega.

Sesaat, petir menyambar kencang sekali, membuat Sakura berteriak ngeri.

"Well, segera pulang yu. Kayaknya, memang akan ada badai. Lagipula, aku juga merasakan firasat buruk. Jadi kita pulang sekarang iya sayang?"

Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan disertai senyuman

Merekapun menembus angin yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Malam itu, pohon-pohon menjadi oleng. Daunnya bertahan agar tak terlepas dari dahan.

Kemudian, hujan deras mengguyur mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Berbekal sebuah jaket tebal milik Sasuke, mereka berdua, berjuang menembus angin beserta hujan yang menghadang mereka.

Mereka mencari tempat berteduh, hanya saja, disana mereka tak bisa menemukan tempat untuk berteduh. Berjalan saja sulit, karena jalan didepan mereka tertutup oleh air hujan. Pandangan mereka sedikit kabur karenanya.

"Kamu engga pa-pa kan?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, membuka suara, karena dilihatnya Sakura mengigil.

"A, a, aku kedinginan."

Sakura menjawab dengan menggigil hebat.

Baju mereka berdua telah basah oleh hujan. Ditambah angin malam yang berhembus kencang, tak heran bila mereka kini kedinginan.

"Kamu sabar ya? Kita pasti cepat pulang, lalu minum coklat panas, kesukaanmu."

Sasuke menyemangati Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya, hanya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan yang mereka sendiri tak tau sekarang berada dimana. Sekeliling mereka gelap, jalan raya yang penuh lampu, tak terlihat kini.

Mereka berdua semakin kedinginan, entah telah berapa lama mereka bertahan dalam hujan itu.

Lalu, kemudian,disaat mereka sedang berjalan, angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang, membuat mereka tak bisa mempertahankan jaket yang kemudian terbang entah kemana. Mereka berdua berlari untuk mendapatkan kembali jaket itu. Namun, ketika sedang berlari. Sebuah truk menyambar tubuh Sasuke dengan keras. Teriakan Sasuke memecah suara hujan malam itu. Sakura yang hanya mendengar bunyi benda ditabrak, hanya terdiam melihat sekelilingnya.

Mencari dimana Sasuke.

"Sa, sasuke, kun!"

Teriak Sakura memanggil Sasuke.

Dia menemukan Sasuke sedang terkapar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hanya saja, kini truk itu tak tahu dimana, sudah melaju kencang.

Sakura segera berlari, menghampiri Sasuke yang sekarat sambil menangis.

"Sa, sasuke. Bertahanlah. Tolong jangan tinggalin aku."

Isak tangis Sakura megalir dibawah hujan yang semakin reda.

"A, a, aku. Ma, maaf. A, aku eng, engga bisa, te, tepati jan, ji aku."

"Kamu engga boleh ngomong kaya gitu! Aku engga mau, engga mau kamu ninggalin aku!"

Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi, melihat Sasuke yang kini telah terbujur bersimbah darah dari kepalanya. Disana, tak bisa dia meminta pertolongan pada orang lain. Sepi, gelap, sementara hujan kini hanya rintikan kecil, seakaan mengerti perasaan Sakura.

Layaknya hujan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk menangis sejadinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kamu udah janji sama aku. Kamu engga kan ninggalin aku, aku sayang kamu. Aku mohon kamu bertahan. Tolong!"

"A, a, ku sa, sayang, ka, kamu. Maaf, kan, aku."

"Sasuke, kun"

"A, aku. A, ada per, min, taan."

Suara Sasuke semakin tersendat, dia telah diujung nyawa.

Sakura memandang sedih, sangat kepada Sasuke.

"A, aku. Min, ta, ka, mu. Ter, se, senyum. A, aku eng, enga mau, li, at ka, mu, nangis."

Seraya menghapus air matanya, Sakura dengan berat hati, sangat berat, tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang terlihat semakin lemah.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura, sangat kecil senyuman yang diberikan Sasuke.

"A, aku. Sa, yang. Ka, mu."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke, dalam senyuman yang mengantarkannya pergi untuk selamanya, dipangkuan Sakura, yang kini telah menangis kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada sebuah mobil berhenti, tepat disamping Sakura. dua anak laki-laki, dan satu anak perempuan *_tokoh ini hanya sebagai pelengkap cerita, dimana asal usul mereka tak tahu dari mana_ ^_^* turun dari mobil., melihat keadaan Sakura yang menangis, mereka mendekatinya. Kaget, adanya Sasuke yang terbujur kaku dipangkuan Sakura.

Anak laki-laki segera membopong Sasuke yang sudah tak bernyawa, masuk kedalam mobil, sedangkan anak perempuan menenangkan Sakura yang tak bisa berhenti menangis saat itu.

Dimana hujan, kini telah reda. Awan hitam yang menggantung dilangit telah sirna, digantikan oleh bulan yang kembali menghiasi, akhir kelam dari perjalanan cinta mereka yang telah dipisahkan. Benar-benar dipisahkan oleh waktu, waktu yang memegang semua itu.

_**Masa sekarang**_

Sakura yang mengingat kembali malam yang kelam itu, menangis sejadinya. Tak kuasa menahan beban hati, ditinggal oleh keksaihnya pergi dengan cara yang tak semestinya terjadi pada diri Sasuke.

Hujan kini bertambah deras, layaknya deras air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Sakura.

Sehelai sapu tangan disodorkan seseorang kepadanya. Sakura segera mengambil sapu tangan itu, lalu mengelap air matanya tak terjatuh tak terkira.

"Terima kasih"

Sakura, seraya menengok untuk memberikan sapu tangan itu pada pemiliknya, terkejut.

"Sasuke, kun"

Wajah Sasuke yang putih, melayangkan senyuman kepada Sakura.

"Jangan kamu menangis lagi. Itu permintaanku."

Seraya berdiri, Sakura memeluk Sasuke, entah dalam wujud apa dia sebenarnya.

"Aku tetap sayang kamu."

"A, aku juga."

Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke, tapi, tiba-tiba, Sakura merasakan hanya udara kosong yang telah dia peluk, bukan lagi Sasuke yang hangat.

Sembari menatap kelangit, Sakura …

"Aku tau. Kamu disana melihat aku disini. Aku akan memenuhi permintaan kamu. Aku sayang kamu."

Tersenyum, tersenyum Sakura sunggingkan kelangit kosong yang sedikit berawan.

Penuh harap, wajahnya tampak lelah. Beberapa hari ini dia tak pernah berbicara sama sekali semenjak Sasuke dikuburkan. Tapi, sore ini ternyata menjadi awal yang indah bagi Sakura. Penuh semangat, bertekad untuk tetap jalani hidup, dengan senyuman. Seperti apa yand diharapkan Sasuke, yang kini telah berada di alam sana.

Kini, Hujan telah mereda, membawa kisah ini mengalir seperti air hujan, lalu selesai pada hilir di ujungnya sana.

* * *

Well, selesai lagi kan fic gu *_sujud syukur lagi_*.

So, sekarang kan ceritanya berbeda lagi, mohon banget nih** review**nya bersifat membangun *ngarep*, biar gue makin semangat buat fic-fic yang lain gitu maksudnya.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *_ketawa ala pahlawan bertopeng_*


End file.
